Inventory System
The Inventory System The inventory system revolves around the utilization of valuables into a storage device that your character can access whenever they’re capable of touching, unlocking, and entering their inventory space. Inventories come in various shapes and sizes, and as a result, there is always a limit to how much can be put into how little or how big. There will be semi-realistic quantity loads, which are measured in pounds (lbs). Alongside all of this, inventories are extremely useful and can even be portable. Another thing to note is that shops also use this system to store goods. To get back on topic, let’s go over the various inventories in this roleplay. Portable Inventory Devices These inventory devices can be carried around easily and are great ways to store items that your character would like to have with them at all times. Sheaths and holsters are not included for convenience purposes. In other words, they will be included with a sword or gun that is purchased. Pouches Starting small, these inventory devices are often used to carry coin beli, paper beli, or small valuables like rings and necklaces at the least. Depending on the decency of your character’s pouch, the range of age values will come into play. Pouches range from 1☆ to 6☆. 1☆ pouches last for around 3 months in roleplay, while 6☆ pouches can last up to a lifetime. Pouches can hold up to 5,000. Purses A purse is larger than a pouch, but smaller than a backpack. These purses will range from 1☆ to 6☆] and hold similar life expectancies to the pouch; however, they last slightly longer in every star value. A 1☆ purse can last up to 4 months, while a 6☆ purse can last up to a lifetime too. A purse can hold up to 10 small items, or at 2 moderately sized items. Purses can hold up to 50,000. The average purse has a weight capacity of 1,000 lbs. Backpacks To get a bit larger, these can vary from bulky to light and easy to manage. Backpacks are by-far the most versatile inventory options in the roleplay, and can come in different forms. Average backpacks can hold around 20 items at max, and must be logical and scaled to size. For example, a backpack can’t hold a colossal hammer without having a devil fruit ability to aid it. Like all normal items, these have 1☆ to 6☆ quality ratings, and have similar quality ratings that were mentioned before in the pouch and purse sections. Backpacks can hold up to 500,000. The average backpack has a weight capacity of 100 lbs. Duffel Bags As the largest easily portable inventory option, these are most-often used by characters who often have to carry a lot of things with them. These duffel bags are capable of holding up to 30 items at maximum, and must be logical and scaled to size. Like all normal items, these have 1☆ to 6☆ quality ratings, and have similar quality ratings that were mentioned before in the pouch and purse sections. Duffel bags can hold up to 1,000,000. The average duffel bag has a weight capacity of 150 lbs. Stationary Inventory Devices Crates Crates are great ways to preserve dried food that isn’t being used currently, and can store up to Ibs of edibles, not including drinks. The average crate has a weight capacity of 100 lbs. Barrels Barrels are great ways to preserve wine, sake, or other alcoholic beverages that aren’t being used currently, and can store up to liters of it at a time. The average barrel has a weight capacity of 200 lbs. Chests Chests vary from small to large, with small chests being able to carry around 10 items, or 20,000,000, and large chests being able to house up to 30 items, or 40,000,000. The average chest has a weight capacity of 300 lbs. Closets Though closets are mainly used for vanity, these storage spaces can be used to store other things too. A hall closet specifically is meant to store equipment or things that aren’t used much, or don’t hold much trading value. Nonetheless, closets can be used to store 50 items, but in most cases those items would flood out and have to be jammed back inside at full capacity. Vaults A vault is a way of storing large quantities of things inside a stronghold or large vessel like a big ship, or base. These vaults are capable of holding large amounts of things, such as: 150 items. The only thing that varies with these vaults are the grades of metal used to protect them. Seastone being the highest, would be a 6☆ vault material, making the vault itself a 6☆ item. Some vaults will be easily broken into, while others will be more difficult to destroy. Certain vaults can hold up to 10,000,000,000. Inventory Template In order to successfully record your character's valuables, you must follow the inventory template provided in the template section of the wikia site.